Cross My Heart
by sporkyforky
Summary: What happened in Anna's past? What made her become the apprentice to Yoh's grandmother? Only the first chapter is a poem.
1. Ch1 My Traitorous Past

Disclaimer: Nope I don't own Shaman King. Too bad.

Let me start this with the poem that keeps on cutting into the story, so you'll know what's going on(not really) REMEMBER THIS IS MY FIRST ONE SO GO EASY ON ME.

Cross My Heart

Cross my heart,

Hope to die,

So I may touch the endless sky.

The leaves scatter in the wind,

Why can't I?

Cross my heart,

Hope to die,

Everlasting lies,

They wind their way,

Throughout the sky.

Cross my heart,

Hope to die,

Man has no hope,

Including I.

Cross my heart,

Hope to die,

The trees lie,

Apart from sky.

No hope to live

Another day.

No path to walk,

I've scattered away…….


	2. Ch2 Running Away

Anna's POV

_Cross my heart…….._

I looked out into the open. No sign of them. Getting up, I squinted through the bushes, seeing not another soul. I came out of my hiding place.

_Hope to die……….._

An arrow shot a tree not a foot away from me. Then, I knew that they had found me. I ran among the creek, creeping behind bushes.

Another arrow shot past me. Seeing the night sky, I prayed that I would see sunlight again.

_So I can touch the evening sky…………_

Two men appeared before me. They seemed to bear wicked fangs, glistening in the moonlight.

Leaves around us were picked up by the wind, and the drifted past us.

_The leaves scatter in the wind……….._

They drew out two long poles. I drew my own.

_Why can't I?_

We clashed together I imediatley recognized the two men. How many times had I walked this same path, with these two, back when we were all friends? There was nothing in the world that could've bothered us.

_Cross my heart……_

But they had betrayed me, my friends, and my family. They never called my true name anymore, Anna Kyoyama. I was refered to as the she devil, the scourge of god, and as a poison to this land.

_Hope to die……….._

I had made friends with the the daughter of the man who slaughtered our village, who called us scum, and drove us into hiding. The daughter warned me, but I was too convinced that she didn't to do with anything with her father's crimes. Just to be careful, we always kept hidden, referring to our friendship as forbidden.

_Everlasting lies……….._

But then, the truth was revealed. She was a spy for her father. She was a reclutant spy, but still one. How did I find out? I caught her. She was a scared, pale girl that was sneaking near our camp tents, listening to every word that we said, trying to gather information about our counter attacks, and reporting back to her father.

_They wind their way………._

I found her right outside my tent, wondering why there was non one there. She was right near the opening of my tent.

_Across the sky…………_


	3. Ch3 Found

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King

* * *

First, she had looked at me, pleading for mercy, but I saw no other choice. I took the nearest weapon at hand-and I ran to her, driving it into the chest……

_Cross my heart…_

She fell upon the ground, blood spewing from her chest. Just before she died, she had whispered, "Anna how could you?"

Hope to die……She was heard by other ears. The leader, who heard all the commotion, rushed out of his hiding place. He instantly cried, "Traitor!" and sprung at me with a dagger. I had no choice.

_Man has non hope….._

Tears fell upon the dead body. I choked back wails of sorrow.

_Including I…_

A cry escaped me as two others appeared. I ran, as a traitor in their eyes.

_Cross my heart…….._

Again I stood over two more dead bodies, heart lying shattered on the floor (a quote from someone else's story that I saw. Not my creation.). I ran past them, the battle in the woods over.

_Hope to die….._

Running still, I hoped to find shelter before the other villagers found me, and killed me. I chanced course, going away from the creek instead of along it. I hid in the shadows of trees.

_The trees lie…. _

A huge estate loomed above me. Seeing no choice, I came to the two black doors and opened them.

_Apart from sky……._

I was found the next morning, a frail girl huddled on the ground, unconscious. It turned out that I ended up at Izumo, Japan, in the mist of the mountains.

_No hope to live……._

The person who found me was named Kino Asakura. She told me that she was one who could see spirits or uncommon spirits, even exorcise them! She was something called an itako, Japanese's traditional shaman.

_No hope to live…….._

I begged her to teach me, for I somehow knew that I was a shaman like her. Kino then gave me a test to test my Shaman strength. I passed with flying colors. So, Kino took me on as an apprentice, to become an itako like her. I was happy.

_No path to walk……_

But I never forgot my mysterious past, the past that I never wanted to remember. I hoped to seal it away, but I could not. It lay in the depths of my mind for a long time, waiting for the right moment to emerge once again. The people I had killed….seeing their bodies piled in front of me…….It was too much. My happiness that had been there melted away.

_I've scattered away………_

* * *

_Don't you think that it's a bit violent?_


	4. Authors Note: I'm Sorry!

Ok everyone,

Right now I'm trying to write a big sequel, while having writer's block, and typing block . 

I'm also reading everyone else's stories, AND homework. I think that it's pretty hard to update regulary.

Sometimes I just can't type that well. I don't know how to type correctly, so it's really slow. Also, I spend most of my time on the net reading stuff and looking at Shaman King websites.

So if you're angry at me for not updating more, I sorry!


End file.
